


Alouette

by A_Alz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Alz/pseuds/A_Alz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{DISCONTINUED}</p>
<p>{Ereri}</p>
<p>Eren has passed away in a failed expedition, leaving Levi heartbroken. The day after the funeral, Levi discovers something that will change his world forever.</p>
<p>WARNING:<br/>contains lemon and m-preg</p>
<p>(I do NOT own the Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin franchise; all characters and franchise belong to Hajime Isayama)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stave I: Funeral

EREN WAS DEAD. Although Levi didn't want to believe it, it was true. About fourty miles north, Eren Yeager's corpse lay in a morgue. No amount of kisses would bring back the sparkle in the boy's ocean green eyes Levi loved so. Eren was dead.

Dead as a door-nail, I might say! Yes, Eren Yeager was dead for quite some time now, three days at the most. Now he lay in the cold, dank basement of the funeral home. As dead as a door-nail.

It was three days after New Year's. As everyone wished him a Happy New Year, the boy lay on his hospital bed, dying.

Now, as Levi dressed in his black mourning-clothes, a single tear slid down his cheek. After his mother died, an emotionless child he became. Then, after his closest friends died, the angrier he was with the enemy. Never before had he mourned someone as he did Eren.

He stepped out into the cold winter morning, his breaths coming out in swirls of mist. The snow fell around him, a sparkling reminder that the world never stops. Yet, his entire world has stopped functioning, the once beautiful flowers of love that Eren had planted gone. Withered. Dead. Just like their creator.

The carriage came into view through the piles of snow, the horse's hooves clanking against the paved cobble of the road. Levi folded his arms about himself in a feeble attempt to retain some warmth. The elegantly ordinated carriage came to a halt before him. The Thirteenth Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, opened the door to reveal some close freinds of Eren's. The titan-obsessed Hange. The smart almanac Armin. And, of course, Mikasa. Although there was compamy and support all around him in the carriage, Levi wanted nothing to do with them. He didn't care if they were Eren's friends! Only Eren could fill the dark pit in his soul, but he was gone forever.

The entire ride to the funeral home consisted of silence. As nobody talked, Levi looked out the window, into the cloudy morning.

 _Why did you go?_ Levi asked the heavens. _Without you in bed with me, it's cold. I can't sleep. I can't think straight. My mind has always been on you. Dammit Eren, I love you. So, tell me, why did you have to go?!_

I'll be frank, I simply cannot come up with any word that describes Levi's pain right now, for the way he misses Eren seems like a fall with no end.

Sighing, his hand reaches to his side, only to find the cold leather of the seat. He scowled and pulled his hand into the warmth of his coat.

Then, after many long minutes, they arrived. The last to dismout was Levi. He stepped out and saw the driver's sad face. "My apologies for your loss, Mr. Ackerman!" He said as he rode away, to which Levi replied with a single "tch" of his tounge.

Pushing the heavy mahogany door open, the room revealed a white casket at the end if it. Levi dared not to stare at the casket. He took a seat at the back of the room, furthest from the body of his lover. He did not rise and greet the people that came to mourn. He stay sat down, frowning at the floor.

After the service, Levi walked up to the snow white casket. Kneeling before it, he draped his arms weakly over. He cried. Sobs echoed throughout the empty room, tears spilling onto the shining new box. He cried harder than when his mother died. Harder than when Isabel and Farlan were devoured.

His chest hurt from yelling out, "GOD DAMMIT EREN, WHY?! TELL ME, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE! WHY, WHY WHY?!?!" His voice became raspy, hurting every time he cried out.

Unbeknownst to him, Mike and Erwin sat in the funeral home's office, settling payments to the owner. They could hear his muffled cries of grief through the walls. After an hour of the same continuous crying, they stood.

Entering the room containing the coffin, they both find Levi still kneeling before Eren, his cries quieter. They walk up to him and grab him by his armpits.

"No," Levi groaned. They pulled him away. Forcefully. "Erwin, let me go." He growed.

The two blonds continued to drag him away. Levi began to resist as they neared the exit. "No! NO! ERWIN, MIKE! LET ME GO! EREN!" he yelled in vain. The larger men dragged Humanity's Strongest Soldier out into the bitter afternoon. Passerby stopped to witness the captain in tears, struggling against the Commander and Squad Leader. Many whispers were spread amongst the civilians, and soon rumors were formed.

Erwin and Mike forced Levi into the carriage. The small man lashed out at them, punching them both in the face with the a force only he could muster.

A red welt was left on their cheeks as Levi began to calm down, realizing what he did.

He broke down. Not because he just punched his superiors. Not because rumors about him were now being spread.

He cried because he would never see Eren again. He would never see his dark brown hair, or his sparkling green eyes.

Never again would he be able to see his fiancé.

No doubt about it.

Eren was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Stave II: Sickness

Back at headquarters, Erwin locked Levi in the smaller man's room to avoid destruction. Yes, Levi was that upset. Hell, upset can't describe the hell Levi felt and wanted to cause. He was much more than upset. He was furious. Pained. Hurt. Vengeful. Remorseful. Devastated.

In his room, Levi sat on the bed he and Eren used to share. Used to. Every past tense Levi used to describe Eren and himself hit him like a slap to the face.

So he sat silently, eyes red from crying and dried tears on his cheeks. To onlookers, he'd look like he was deep in thought, when in reality his blood was boiling, ready to basically kill anyone who mentions Eren.

He gazed at his left hand, where a silver band shone on his ring finger. It hurt him to see the beautiful engagement ring Eren had given him.

Looking closer, Levi could see the Wings of Freedom made of small jewels.

_You said forever._ He thought.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over him. He ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. Half an hour passed. His breathing slowed as his stomach settled. He leaned back and rested on the wall behind him, wrinkling his mourning-clothes.

The next day the same nausea hit him. He leaned over the toilet once more and spat. In anticipation of vomiting, his mouth began salivating, so he spat the unnecessary saliva that had accumulated in his mouth.

Yells were heard outside his bedroom door.

He walked to the door. There he heard Mikasa and Erwin arguing. She was furious with Levi over the death of Eren. Armin seemed to be there too, trying to restrain Mikasa with words. A loud crack of a bone was heard as Mikasa twisted Armin's arm in anger and confusion. The boy cried out in pain. She shoved Erwin out of the way in his disoriented state and broke the lock open.

She charged inside.

Now, if I said she was empathetic towards Levi before, I'd be telling the truth. If I said she was empathetic now, I'd be lying.

She swung a fast punch at Levi's face. Catching her fist before collision, he looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please leave, Mikasa," Levi ordered. "you're Eren's family. I don't want to hurt you."

Nevertheless, she ignored him, swinging another punch. He let her hit him. Her fist collided with his ear.

"You're the reason he's dead!!" She yelled through tears. "IF YOU WOULD HAVE PROTECTED HIM LIKE YOUR JOB WAS TO DO, HE'D BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW!!!"

"I know," the small man said, on the verge of new tears. "and I blame myself for everything. I always look back to that incident and regret not being quick enough. I regret my choices and hate myself for it. I loved him too, Mikasa. Every day since then I wanted to cut my life short, so the pain would stop. So badly did I want to leave this horrid place us humans call home.

I actually tried to. End my life, that is. Erwin stopped me before it was too late. Funny, isn't it? That I wanted to leave and when I was so close, so damn close to joining him, I was pulled back down?

I'm glad that Erwin did that, though. If I had died, I wouldn't be able to recall Eren. I also realized that I have unfinished business in this world. I have freinds here, even if they are few."

Mikasa pulled away, tears running silently down her pale cheeks. She yelled in defeat and stormed out of the room.

He wiped his own tears away. He then sought Hange. He knocked on the squad leader's office door. "Come in." She chimed. Levi slowly opened the door. When she looked up, her infectious smile ran for the horizon, leaving a frown present.

"Levi, what are you-"

"I think I'm sick."

"W-Well, after all that-"

"Shut it shitty glasses. Just test me to see if I'm sick or not."

She sighed, adjusting her 'shitty' glasses. "Well, I'll need various samples. But first, tell me, what's wrong? Like, physically, I mean."

"I'm nauseous. I threw up a little just earlier."

"Stomach bug, maybe?"

Levi shrugged.

"Okay, then I'll need a spit sample and a urine sample." Hange said, giving the raven haired man two plastic cups. He spit harshly into one and brought the other to the bathroom.

When he finished, he capped it and brought the warm, clear yellow liquid to Hange.

She had rubber gloves on as she took both samples into another room.

She came out an hour later.

"Well?" The short man demanded.

"Well, you don't have any stomach bug or virus, but..."

"But what?" He squinted his eyes at the hesitating woman.

"Since you're a guy, I thought it would be funny to..."

"Hange," he growled. "just tell me already."

"Well..." She scratched the back of her head. She sighed. "There's no other way to say this other than bluntly, right? She asked no one in particular. She breathed, slowly.

"Levi, you're pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Stave III: First Memory

 

"You're pregnant."

Those words echoed in his already cracked mind.

"What the hell, Hange! Is this some kind of sick joke?!" He lashed.

"N-no, Levi, I swear!" The scared squad leader gave him papers with the results. "Here, look for yourself!"

Angrily, Levi snatched the papers.

Now, if you were to measure how wide his eyes got, they would be about the size of an apple!

Official print was on the right side of the paper while Hange's handwriting dominated the left.

**Name:** _Levi Ackerman_  
 **Date of Birth:** _December 24_  
 **Age:** _34_  
 **Sex:** _M_

**Virus:** _None detected_  
 **Bacteria:** _None detected_  
 **Cancers:** _None detected_

**Sexually active?** _Probably before Eren died_

_**Check for Women only:**_  
 **Last menstural cycle:** _\----_  
 **Pregnant?** _Y_

"Do you see, Levi?" Hange asked.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He hissed.

"She isn't," they both turned towards the door, where Erwin was standing. "Levi, she's telling the truth."

"How can I be pregnant?! I'm a male! I don't have a vagina and uterus and ovaries! I have a penis and testicles, for god's sake! How the hell can I be pregnant?!"

"Well," Hange squeaked. "have you had any sexual intercourse with Eren?"

"What the hell-" Levi started.

"Answer her honestly." Erwin commanded.

The small man sighed. "Yes. Why?"

"Eren was a titan shifter," Hange began explaining. Levi cringed at the past tense. "If he had regenerative abilites, he could have been able to have some reproductive differences."

"Like making males pregnant, for example." Erwin chimed in.

"But, how?" Levi questioned.

"This is completely new to us, and probably to the entirety of the human race." Hange says. "All we have to go off of is that Eren was a titan shifter with possibly differing reproductive abilities."

Levi stood, knocking the wooden chair he was sitting on fall backwards. He didn't look at his two companions. He slammed the door behind him.

It was all too much. First a bloody expedition, then Eren dies, and now he's bearing his baby? He is humanity's strongest soldier, yes, but this has been too much in a short period of time.

He walked out to the horse stables. He remembered the times he caught Eren speaking to his horse.

_Levi was walking to the stables with his cleaning supplies, a scowl placed firmly on his face. On his way there, he heard Eren's voice float through the air. A sweet sound it was, almost like a lullaby._

_Levi leaned on the doorframe and listened._

_"...Jean was being a dick again," Eren started. "He's always hitting on Mikasa. Everyone knows he's a hopeless romantic, using those cheesy pickup lines. Wanna hear one?"_

_The horse neighed as if in agreement._

_The boy coughed and said, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? It sure did for me!" in Jean's voice. He cracked up and the horse beat its hooves. "Then Mikasa said: 'No, just my back hurts since I dug my way up from hell.'"_

_"Did you come from heaven?" Levi asked, startling the brown haired boy._

_Blushing, Eren stood and saluted his Captain._

_Levi sighed. "At ease, Yeager," Levi said. "Now, answer my question."_

_"Wha-I...I mean-How..." The boy stuttered._

_"Or did you come from hell?"_

_Eren sighed. "To be honest, sir, I think I'm going back to where I came from."_

_"And that is?"_

_"Hell." The boy beamed. "Don't worry though! I don't think I'm going back any time soon."_

_"Sure hope you don't."_

_"W-what?"_

_"Eren,"Levi walked closer. "Who do you like?"_

_Eren's face turned a crimson red. How was he supposed to tell the short man before him this?_

_"I-um, well...like....um-well...you..."_

_"Well?"_

_"Ilikeyou!" Eren raced._

_He closed his eyes as the Captain moved closer, ready for a punch to the face._

_Instead, he felt something warm on his lips. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find Levi kissing him. The older man pulled away._

_"I like you too."_

Returning to reality, he raced to his office.

There he sat down on his favorite chair and busied himself with the load of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk.

As he finished, the sun was setting. The sky was painted beautiful shades of yellows, oranges, reds, purples, and blues.

He leaned back, cracking his knuckles.

_How am I supposed to raise a kid on my own?_ Levi questioned himself. He knew that raising a child by himself was going to be a difficult task. He wanted to seek help, but nobody in the Survey Corps knew how to take care of a baby.

He also knew that his pregnancy would have to go unnoticed by the population inside the walls. If they were scared of Eren, what would they think of him? More than a monster, probably. And of their child? A spawn of Satan. A curse to humanity.

He knew that he would have to protect this child.

No matter what the cost.


	4. Chapter 4

Stave IV: Cancel That

 

The day that followed, Levi's morning sickness kicked in at noon. The regiment was eating luncheon when Levi suddenly stood, hand over his mouth. He ran to the restroom as everyone stared. As he left, everyone began to question back and forth between themselves.

Hange accompanied him, patting his back. "There, there," she soothed. "Its always like this for the first few weeks!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you've been pregnant before."

"Oh, Levi," Hange laughed. "There are many things you don't know about me."

Yet, again, the 'morning' sickness was only a wave of nausea, nothing else. The bile burned at the back of his throat about five minutes afterwards, but he swallowed it, determined not to make another major episode.

In his office, Levi signed Cancelation Papers.

Fancy ass diner at the finest restaurant in Wall Sina. Cancel that.

Bachelor's Party for the two of them in five star bars. Cancel that.

Grand wedding in a chapel in Wall Rose. Cancel that.

Wedding reception in a palace ballroom. Cancel that.

Honeymoon in Wall Sina. Cancel that, too.

Levi ran his hand through his raven black locks. He had everything perfectly planned, down to the last detail. He was going to be the 'bride' and Eren the groom. He would've worn a white tuxedo and Eren a black one. They would've kissed before the entire regiment. They would've celebrated by dancing a beautiful waltz and feasting on a buffet. The entire ballroom would've been decorated in black and white fabric, to symbolize the darkness they were both in and the light they provided each other. Their honeymoon would've been luxurious, filled with walks through palace gardens and champagne.

Now that's gone. The only thing Eren left behind was this child growing inside Levi.

Levi sighed, rubbing his abdomen. "Well, now it's just you and me...whatever you are." His hand ran over his crisp white shirt, over the structured muscles that Eren used to swoon over.

Hange's warning from earlier came into mind. _Because the kid has Eren's titan blood, the pregnancy may be faster than nine months. Be on alert, Levi._

Suddenly, Erwin knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Levi called.

"Levi, it's an emergency." Erwin said.

"Come in."

Erwin opened the polished wooden door. Levi stood, alarmed, when he saw that the Commander had his manuver gear equipped.

"What's the emergency?"

"Annie escaped."

"What?!"

"We need every hand on deck in order to capture her."

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you forget that I'm _pregnant_?"

"No, I did not."

"Have you ever taken into consideration how precious this child is to me?! Do you know how badly I miss Eren? how much I've suffered?!"

"To be completely honest, only a little."

"Then how the hell do you expect me to risk _our_ lives just to-"

"Because we suspect she has something to do with Eren's death." Erwin cut him off. Levi stood there, speechless. "She somehow managed to pull off a perfect escape. She replaced herself with a fake. The Scouts that were guarding her crystal didn't realize she was gone until their manuver gear accidentally hit it, shattering it. Records show that these Scouts were inexperienced, stationed there a month ago."

Levi's blood boiled at the hypothesis. "How do I know that that's correct?"

"We have evidence that it is correct. I can show you once we get back."

Levi sighed. "Fine. Let me get ready."

And so he began to clip on his manuver gear, hatred running in his veins. Not only for Annie, but for Erwin too. How dare he make him go on such a dangerous mission while pregnant?

And, after cancelling all those events that were supposed to be splendid, why couldn't he cancel this task that was bound to be bloody?


	5. Chapter 5

Stave V: Second Memory

As they began deploying Scouts to outside the gate, Levi worried.

How dangerous could this be? How dangerous is Annie? How dangerous _can_ she be?

The questions swirled through his already muddled mind.

He passed the cherry blossom tree situated before headquarters. The small, yet old, tree stands alone, surrounded by piles of white snow. Eren loved that tree. Levi recalled one time the boy slept by it as comfort.

_The warm spring air floated into his office through the window that was opened. Outside, the birds sang, flying freely over the massive walls._

_As day turned into night, the evening sky was painted beautiful oranges and purples and yellows and blues. Levi sat back in his chair, hands hurting from writing out some paper work. Just as he closed his eyes for a nap, the bell rang, announcing that dinner was over._

Shit. I forgot. _He thought. Shrugging it off, he stood to close his window when someone's voice ripped through the peaceful evening._

_"You think he means it? I mean, it could've been a trick, a joke, right?" He looked down and saw Eren laying down next to the tree's trunk, bright pink flower petals surrounding him.  "Maybe it was just a dare or something. We haven't spoken since, even if we are in the same squad. The only time we'd actually talk is when he's giving direct orders, but that does't count."_

_Levi began climbing down the old stairs, out the front door._

_"Oi," he shouted, startling Eren, "why are you still out here? It's time for bed, brat."_

_Eren jumped to his feet, saluting the Captain. "I'm sorry, Heichou! It won't happen again!"_

_"Tch." He looked past the boy to the tree. "Yeager, who were you talking to?"_

_Eren blushed. "Um.... Well..." He sighed. "The tree."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, I can't tell Armin, or he'll be pressured to tell. Mikasa, I can't tell her. She'll be mad."_

_"What was it?"_

_"I know you'll be mad but..." The boy hesitated. "I was talking to Sir Tree about the kiss."_

_Levi stared, unfazed by the confession. "You liked it?"_

_"I wont lie. I did enjoy it. I was just wondering if you were juat kidding."_

_"Eren. Let me assure you that I do things with a purpose." Levi said, walking up to the embarrassed boy. He grabbed his chin, lifting the younger's face to meet his. Their lips brushed._

_"H-heichou!" Eren's face turned redder._

_"Do you like me?"_

_Eren hesitated._

_"Well?"_

_"Heichou! I... Fuck it, I think love you!"_

_Levi grinned. Their lips connected._

_"Well, I think love you too. Never forget that, Eren."_

Levi didn't notice he was crying until Armin pointed it out. Quickly, Levi wiped the tears away his tears. Then he noticed the cast on the blond's left arm.

"You're still going like that, Armin?"

The boy shrugged. "All hands on deck, right?"

Levi sighed. "Damn Erwin. Even making the injured go."

"Well, it's not that bad. I feel bad for _you_. Were you sick at lunch the other day?"

Levi had completely forgotten the incident at lunch. "Nevermind that. Just a stomach bug." He lied.

Armin nodded and mounted his horse.

Levi ran and grabbed his horse. Mounting it, he rode towards the rest of the group.

When they reached the gate, it was almost dark. They'd have to make great progress to a checkpoint.

The gate opened up and they rode out. Nervousness consumed Levi. What if he was injured? What if his squad was mowed down like last time?

After an hour, the sun had completely set, only moonlight illuminating their path. They had covered many miles out, reaching the first outpost. There they stopped to rest.

Levi volunteered for first watch. Everyone in his squad agreed, choosing spots on the floor to sleep.

Two hours into his shift, nothing happened. He got up, lifting his kerosene lamp to wake Mikasa, who volunteered second watch.

A crash ringed throughout the small cabin. Everyone was up in an instant, frightened. They lit up their own lamps and eventually their small lamps created a warm glow that lit the whole room.

"Who's there?!" Levi shouted.

A dark figure began to run past the other cadets and towards him. The shiny glint of a knife alarmed him. Suddenly they were close. They aimed the knife at his abdomen.

He stopped the cloaked stranger before they could cut him. They glanced up.

Levi knew those eyes. Those cold, icy blue eyes that always looked bored.

She killed his squad. She killed Eren.

The Female Titan.

Annie Leonhardt.


	6. Chapter 6

Stave VI: Chase & Capture

Anger consumed Levi. This girl killed them with her cold manner. How could she live with all the blood on her hands, he didn't know.

He pushed her back, but she regained her footing. She angled another swing of the knife. He blocked it.

Just as he was about to apprehend her, Annie slipped away past him. Quickly, she exited the cabin.

Levi looked at the cadets, who were still dazed.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" He yelled. "Catch her!"

They moved with newfound speed. Levi ran out, his gear still on. She was just under 100 meters from him. He knew that she wouldn't get that far.

He was right. He caught up to her as his comrades approached.

He pounced, keeping her down with his weight. Annie struggled to escape his grasp, but he was stronger.

"Your elbow is digging into my back." She growled.

"Your teeth killed Eren." He hissed through gritted teeth.

Sasha came with the cuffs. She then inspected Annie's fingers for anything she might use to trigger her titan powers. A silver band was on her finger, and was promptly taken care of.

Levi yanked her up from the ground and her mouth was gagged. He roughly pulled her along to Erwin's cabin.

After two empty cabins, Levi knocked on Erwin's door.

"We got her." He called.

The door opened quickly. Two Scouts took Annie by the elbows and took her out to the small cell on a wagon.

"Good job, Levi." Erwin praised. "How's you manage that?"

"The brat was in our cabin. Got pissed."

Erwin raised one bushy eyebrow. "How so?"

"You know why, Shitwin."

"That's no way to speak to your superiors, now is it, Levi?"

"Tch. Anyways, when will we leave this shit?"

"Now that we have her, we'll head home tomorrow morning."

"Good." And with that, Levi exited Erwin's cabin.

All he wanted right now was to go home.

When the sun rose the next day, Levi hopped onto his horse before anyone else.

They were all ready to go in three minutes. Mike told Erwin that a rotten smell came from six miles south and that they had to move quickly.

They returned to the gates, suffering no casualties and only five were injured.

Levi worried. Not about the injured. About his baby. Yesterday he didn't feel nauseous. Today he didn't feel any sickness. Does that mean it's dead?

He and his squad headed straight for HQ, along with everyone else. Once he took off his gear, straps and all, he headed to bed, tired from the events of last night.

He woke at four thirty, stomach growling. He yawned and stretched his muscles. As he walked to his door, his mirror reflected something that alarmed him.

Instead of his muscles showing through his thin white shirt, a medium sized bump stretched the cotton fibres of the shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Stave VII: Truth

He returned for his cloak, covering the bump. Calmly, he walked to Hange's office in search of answers.

Hange jumped when Levi opened the door.

"L-Levi! What the-"

"Shut it, Shitty Glasses. I need help."

"Well? What is it?"

Levi stayed hesitant.

"Oh no. Don't tell me something went wrong with the baby!"

Levi sighed. Without words, he removed his deep green cloak, revealing what he wanted to keep hidden.

Hange's eyes widened. "It's only been a week and a couple of days... Now it looks like it's been a month!" She composed herself. "Levi, now you have to be more careful."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean don't stress yourself so much. No expeditions, less vigorous training, less paperwork, and more sleep. Also, be on the lookout for changes. Any changes for you could mean something's wrong with the baby."

"Then how the hell do I know what's good and what's bad?"

"Just come to me if you don't know."

"Okay."

"But this also means you're gonna have to tell your squad about this too."

Instead of responding, he left without another word.

Should he tell them? Should he keep it a secret? What the hell should he do? If he told them, how would they react? Would they hate him? Care for him? And the baby? Would they accept it for what it is and who its parents are?

Without looking at where he was going, he bumped into Mikasa.

"What the-" Mikasa looked down to see Levi staring at the floor. "Oh, sir!" She saluted him.

"Ackerman," Levi sighed. "Inform everyone in the squad to meet in the parlor after dinner."

Confused, Mikasa agreed. She walked away and so did he, careful to keep the baby bump completely hidden from view.

After dinner, Levi met with his squad in the parlor. The pine floorboards had just been cleaned so that they shine. The hearth was white tiles with intricate navy blue designs. The newly renovated stone fireplace had small angels carved into it, a blazing fire lighting the room up. By the entrance, two lanterns held wax candles, the edges of the lanterns laced with gold. Before the fireplace were two sofas with dark green fabric. The windows on the walls were laced with frost, some cold winter air seeping into the room. On the sofas and around the room were his squad members.

When he entered, they looked at him in confusion. Did this have anything to do with capturing Annie?

"Well?" Sasha asked, munching on bread.  
"Yeah Captain. Tell us why we're here." Connie said.

The door burst open, startling them all.

"HANGE!" Levi yelled.

"Let me tell ya," she sat herself down between Jean and Armin. She looked at Levi for approval.

"Get on with it, Window Eyes." Levi rubbed his forehead.

"Alrighty!" She sat straighter, folding her legs. "Levi is pregnant."

Everyone stared at their superiors in complete disbelief.

"B-but how is that even possible?!" Armin questions. "H-he's a male, r-right? Heichou, you don't have a vagina and all that comes with it, right? It is impossible for Levi to be pregnant!"

"Yeah, Armin's right." Jean stands up. "How can Heichou be...pregnant...when he's a guy? Wait, is this a sick prank?"

"First of all, no. Also, easy explanation. The most reasonable thing we can go off of is Eren's titan blood and how it influenced many factors during and after sexual intercourse, and-"

"Wait, wait, what?" Mikasa interrupted. "Eren and _sexual intercourse?_ "

"Yes, Mikasa!" Hange whined. "Anyways, whatever gave Eren his titan abilities must've also changed his sperm production, giving him the ability to conjoin two sperm cells. It also must've given him the ability to make a womb of sorts inside males by making a quick production of cells branching off the lining of the anus-"

"OKAY SQUAD LEADER, I THINK WE'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF THAT." Sasha covered her superior's mouth before she could say any more.

Everyone glanced at Levi, waiting for a ferious response telling Hange to go fuck off for her explanation. Nothing happened.

"Is it true?" Armin asked.

"How many times am I going to keep doing this?" Levi mumbled. He then took off his cloak amd stood, revealing his bump.

Everyone stared in shock. Horror. Confusion.

All except for Mikasa.


	8. Chapter 8

Stave VIII: Third Memory (Who is in Control?)

 

A deafening silence shrouded them. Nobody spoke, seeming to have lost their words.

"That's why you were sick the other day  
..." Armin trailed off.

"No," Mikasa stood. "I refuse to believe it. You're a male. Eren was a male. He could only turn into a titan. You cannot be able to be pregnant with his child."

"But Mikasa!" Sasha took hold of her arm. "The evidence is right there! Can't you see?"

Mikasa only swatted her comrade's hand away and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"I'll go talk to her." Armin said, slipping away after her.

"And as for all of you," Levi said. "Go to bed and rest."

His squad nodded, shuffling out of the parlor. Hange and Levi stayed.

"Maybe she's just in denial." Hange began. "You know, because of what happened with Eren and all."

"Or maybe she just hates me even more."  
"How?"

"After the funeral she came after me all mad. She blamed me for what happened. To be frank, I would blame me too. I told her it wasn't really my fault, but she wouldn't have any of it. Now that I'm announcing that I'm carrying his child, wouldn't it make sense to hate me?" A few tears began falling down his cheeks. Ignoring them, he continued. "In her mindset of me being responsible for Eren's death, I guess she might as well have Annie being the one with his kid."

 _Tch. These damned hormones_. He wiped the tears away at last. His breaths came out shakily.

"I'm going to my room now." He announced. Leaving Hange in the parlor he quickly walked to the stairs leading up to his office.

"Would she hate it?" He asked out loud. "Would she hate it because of me? Would I be to blame for its troubles with its aunt?"

He sat in his favorite chair, disturbed by his thoughts. The wind roared outside, sending the snow into swirls of white, almost appearing like smoke.

_Eren's titan appeared out of thin air, and soon Hange was screaming with joy. Her first experiment to make the boy's titan form appear._

_Levi stood to the side, emotion absent from his face as he watched his new boyfriend. Deep inside though, he worried. What if this crazy experiment went wrong?_

_He watched as Hange set her anchors firmly onto the titan's shoulder. That's when Levi realized something. Eren's eyes held only a dark abyss of sparkling green. Purpose that was supposed to be in them was gone. Only that dead look in a titan's eyes remained._

_"Hange, wait!" Levi warned. "He's not in control!"_

_The scientist looked back at him, confused. Eren swung his curled fist at his superior in midair. Letting out a roar he swatted her away like she was nothing more than a mere fly._

_"Fuck." Levi leaped from his spot and aimed at the nape of the titan's neck. One meter. Ten centimeters. Get him out. Many cadets were already on the move, avoiding the punches Eren was throwing left and right._

_"EVERYONE, DISMISSED!" Levi shouted._

_"BUT SIR-"_

_"NOW, CADETS."_

_"WHY-"_

_"DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" He commands. The cadets leave, taking Hange with them badly injured._

_Levi flew before the titan and tried to detract it from the cadets._

_"EREN!" Levi yelled. "EREN CALM DOWN!"_

_The titan only roared, throwing a wild punch at Levi. Its eyes glowed a bright green, smoke exiting through its mouth._

_Once again he aimed for the nape. Wires bringing him closer and closer, he cut the nape. Eren came out, hands and feet cut clean off by Levi's sharp blades. Pulling him out of the hot body they flew away into safety._

_The stumps on his arms and legs let off smoke. Just like a titan._

_"Eren?" Levi whispered. "Eren, please. Please wake up."_

_Eren's eyes fluttered open, revealing dull teal irises. "Le...vi."_

_"You dank shit." Levi choked out, kissing the younger boy on the head, the cheek, the lips._

_"I'm...sorry..."_

_Behind them the titan lay dead, vaporizing._

_"Don't be. I'm just glad that you're alive."_

_"Why?"_

_Levi gave him a confused look. "How many times do I have to say this?" Another kiss. "It's simple. I love you."_


	9. Chapter 9

Stave IX: Fourth Memory (cleaning & threats & trouble, oh my)

 

Sitting in his office, alone, Levi dragged his finger across his wooden desk. Delicately lifting his finger, he found that it was covered in a thin layer of dust. Sighing, he got up and walked towards the closet where he kept his precious cleaning supplies.

Grabbing the feather duster and broom, he began to clear the entire room of the filthy dust. First, the dark oak wooden floors. Their polished shine was dulled by the dust, dirt, and mud tracked in by messengers.

With the feather duster he gently cleaned the few paintings he had hanged on the panelled walls. Grabbing a nearby rag, he wiped his wooden desk clean of any lingering dust. His chair followed. Every hand carved crevice was wiped clean of any impurities.

His windows were cleaned with a solution of soap and water, and the window coverings were beaten with his broom's handle.

Finally, after cleaning every nook and cranny, he plopped down onto his seat. Never before had he been fatigued by cleaning. _Must be because of the kid._

Far from his office, faint shouts were heard. Getting up to investigate, Levi began walking out.

That's when he noticed something...off. The small painting Armin had made of Eren sat on a table by the entrance. The frame had a large crack going through Eren's face. _How could I have not seen that before?_

Frowning, he took the picture, setting it on his desk as a reminder to buy a new frame later.

Outside of the room, the voices became louder, but they were still a bundle of noise.

Tracking the loud noise to the mess hall, he opened the door, revealing what his team had created.

The mess. Dear God, the horrible, _horrible_ mess. Food was everywhere. The floor, the walls, their faces, their clothing, the fucking _ceiling_. Levi's eyes widened with anger while their eyes widened with fear. They knew what was going to happen. Everyone who's reading this knows what's going to happen (I suppose).

Nonetheless, Levi yelled at them, throwing every swear ever known to humanity at them. Poor creatures. Their eardrums felt as if they were going to be demolished if their captain had yelled for a second more.

By the end of the day, their entire bodies were sore from cleaning. The ceiling was the worst of it all. Every single ladder in the area was taken and locked in Levi's private quarters. So, they had to stack on top of one another and try cleaning that way.

When Levi announced they'd have minimum food for the week, Sasha seemed the most devastated out of all of them.

Anyways, Levi was pissed. Beyond pissed, even. He stormed back to his clean office, glad to be free from seeing their disgusting mess (which he made them clean six times). When he sat back down at his desk, he picked up the picture with the broken frame.

Armin had captured everything perfectly; the bright pink petals falling off their branches on the cherry tree, the bright light of the sun making Eren's eyes shine. The faint dimples that ordinated his smile, the lights and darks of his chocolate brown hair, the highlights on his face carefully blended in.

Laying it down carefully on his desk, he sent Armin for a new frame.

Arlert returned, brown bag in hand. Giving Levi the change, he returned to his normal duties.

Careful not to rip the paper, he placed the beautiful artwork inside the frame, placing it on his polished desk where he would always be greeted by Eren's calm face.

Then he drifted off to sleep on his desk chair, exhausted from the vigorus cleaning.

_Eren and Levi held hands while walking to the mess hall._

_Worry was written all over Eren's face, palms sweaty._

_"Eren?" Levi looked up to see his tall boyfriend. "Eren, what's wrong?"_

_"What?" Eren looked down with fake confusion. "Oh, nothing."_

_"No, something's wrong. What is it?"_

_Eren hesitated, trying to come up with the correct words to tell Levi what was on his mind._

_"Can we...talk elsewhere?"_

_Confused, Levi nodded, sensing the nervous energy around the younger male._

_They found a small walk in closet down the hall and went inside. Surrounded by mops and brooms, Eren sighed._

_"Eren please tell me. What is it?" Levi inquired._

_Eren pulled out a slip of paper out of his pants pocket, handing it to Levi. Raising an eyebrow, the short man unfolded it._

_His eyes widened as he read the letter. Each sentence hit him painfully. Each word like a wasp sting. Each letter like a needle to the eye. It read:_

You got away once. You got away once more. But when you read this, Eren Yeager, allow me to tell you this. We don't care who you are or who you're with. We don't care who loves you or who you love. We don't care how perfect you think your life is inside those walls. We will take you no matter what the cost may be. No more playing around. **We will destroy you and those you care about. We will destroy those walls you call home.**

" _Levi..." Eren's voice cracked. "Levi, I...I'm scared."_

_Levi pulled Eren into a kiss. Wiping the tears away, Levi embraced his tall boyfriend. "Don't worry, Eren."_

_"They'll hurt Mikasa and Armin and Jean and Sasha and everybody. They'll hurt you. All because of me!"_

_"Eren. Look at me." Levi commanded. Eren's green eyes looked at Levi's greyish-blue ones. "They won't hurt anyone. I won't let them."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_"Levi?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Levi!"_

_"What?"_

"LEVI."

He jolted awake, seeing Hange's face inches from his own.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She wiped her brow. "I thought you were dead or something?"

"Why didn't you knock first, Shitty Glasses?" Levi glared daggers at her.

"Oh, I did, but you didn't respond, so I let myself in."

"Of course," Levi rubbed his temples. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"Oh. First of all, I wanted to see how the baby was progressing." She said, pointing at Levi's stomach. By now his growing belly was visible, no matter what.

"Has it started kicking yet?"

"No...is that bad?"

"Don't fuss too much over it. It'll start soon enough. Also..."

"What is it?"

Seriousness clouded the scientist's expression until it turned grave.

"You have been summoned too the capital."

"What?! Why?"

"For charges of treason and hiding a titan shifter." Hange chuckled. "So is everyone else."

Levi stayed frozen in place.

"I'm also afraid that they found out about your baby."

 


	10. Chapter 10

Stave X: Escape & Secrets

Levi paced around his office with Hange's eyes on him.

"How the hell do they know?" He questioned.

"We don't know. Our best guess is that the information was leaked."

"How?"

"An espionage, probably." Hange looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry to say this, but the king may have the MPs take your child away, by force if they have to."

"They'll be dammed sons of bitches if they even try." Levi gave Hange a sideways glance. "Say, know any good methods on how to keep those imbeciles away from me and my baby?"

"I don't know. Feed them to the titans?" She shrugged.

"Might as well."

"Anyways, I've got to get going. Bye." And with that she exited the cleanest office in existence.

"How about some tea?" Levi asked his almost large belly. Pulling on his cloak he made his way to the kitchen, hearing Hange giving the cadets instructions of the daily routine outside.

There was already a blazing fire going in the kitchen, so Levi acquired a small sause pan. Obtaining his favourite black tea, he sprinkled it in.

After making his perfect tea, the small man went back into his office and into the adjacent bedroom. Just as he had sat down it occurred to him. _Who the fuck left the fire unattended before him?_

His bedroom window overlooked the training grounds, so (naturally) he opened it.

"HANGE." He yelled out his window.

"WHAT?!" She yelled back.

"WHO THE HELL LEFT THE FIRE GOING EARLIER?!"

There was a moment of silence between the two. She turned back to the cadets and began scolding them.

Sitting down he sighed. Why would anyone leak this information? What kind of heart did they have to live on knowing they've put two lives at risk? _What kind of human-_

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

Fearing the worst, he kept quiet.

"Levi, it's Erwin. Open up."

"Are you alone?"

"I'm pretty sure I am. Now, open the door."

Levi got up and cautiously opened the door. Looking up he was met by bright blue eyes and large eyebrows.

"Get ready, Levi."

"Get ready? For what?"

"We're going to move you and a couple of others to a safe spot until we can convinve the government not to take your child."

"Wait...They actually know?"

"Somehow, yes. Now pack up, you and your baby are leaving this place at once. Your activities as a member of the Survey Corps are officially suspended until further notice."

Levi nodded, though hesitant. Alas, he trusted Erwin enough to follow through orders.

Levi grabbed what he could and neatly fitted it all in a medium sized cloth bag. His clothes and essencials fit perfectly inside. He then took the painting of Eren and slid it in along with the rest of his things.

Five minutes later, Erwin knocked again and escorted the short man out to the front where a canvas-covered wagon awaited him. Inside, his entire squad plus Hange sat.

"You're going too, Hange?" He asked.

"Well, no duh. I have to keep track of your baby."

"And your squad?"

"Mike is taking them over, no worries."

"Sir, get inside. We're leaving now." Jean said from the front of the wagon, hands gripped tightly on the horse's reins.

Levi obliged and climbed in (with the help of Hange and Connie).

The flap closed, enclosing the passengers in dim light.

"Where exactly are we going?" Levi whispered to Hange.

"It's a bit...complicated."

"I don't care, I want to know."

"Promise you won't jump off the wagon?"

"I'm pretty sure that I'm incapable of that feat."

"Right..." Hange looked at Mikasa and Armin, who blocked the only exit. "We're going north and outside Wall Rose."

"Outside the walls?! Why-"

"It's the only place of sancuary that we have left. The government will be looking for us, more specifically you. Just stay calm about all of this until we can figure it out."

Just as they entered a large forest, the stout man nodded.

Hange peeked her head out the flap at the front, asking Jean of their whereabouts.

"We'll need to stop and rest by nightfall tomorrow. Even if these horses are military grade, they need at least a night's rest. Mikasa, you can drive us after that. Jean will take a break. We'll go for another two days, and, presuming that our faces aren't in the newspapers, we'll trade with this small village," Armin says while pointing at a map before him, "We already have scouts in the Garrison, so they'll give us access outside at the break of dawn..."

Levi tuned out, only half interested in what Armin was explaining. He knew that he didn't have any other key role in the escape other than to stay quiet and alive. That worked for him, though. With his baby belly, what else could he do?

Falling alseep to the wagon's occasional rocks, everyone fell silent. The dark space was illuminated only by the sunlight seeping through the forest canopy and through the canvas covering them all.

Levi appeared relaxed, almost peaceful. His eyebrows didn't furrow like in his usual expression, his eyes didn't stare daggers into everyone he met, and his persistent frown was gone. No wonder Eren loved him. Speaking of Eren, Levi appeared as if the love of his life never died, as if he weren't being persecuted.

Hange looked at her companion with sympathy flooding her veins. Sure he has a tough exterior, but that doesn't mean he hasn't a heart that can break. Remembering back weeks before, to when the morning sickness had been prominent, she recalled herself telling Levi: "Oh, Levi. There are many things you don't know about me."

To her credit, she was telling the truth. Barely anybody knew anything about her. But when Levi questioned her opinion on the morning sickness lasting a couple of weeks, he thought that she was talking about her scientific nonsense, when in fact she had been saying that out of experience.

Soon, she too fell into the warm embrace sleep had to offer as the sky turned dark with night.


	11. Chapter 11

Stave XI: Raid

They stopped on the second night, the horses worn out by the travel and the travellers themselves tired and hungry.

The blazing fire before them soon begins to dwindle as the night drags on. Levi decided to stay on the wagon as everyone else rested on the cold ground. Their arrangement wasn't the best, but it was better than waiting like pampered sheep for butchering if they waited at HQ.

While travelling, Levi's baby belly grew even more, causing him to get tired easier.

Anyway, as their light dimmed, Levi couldn't sleep. No matter how much this kid tired the shorty out, he just _couldn't_ _sleep_ _._ Something inside him was telling him to wake the others up. To run _now_ _._ From what?- he didn't know.

He acted on his instincts and got up to wake Hange. Maybe she would be able to help him.

A twig snapped just as he reached the squad leader at the other end of the embers. Wasting no time, he pulled out a knife from its sheath attached to his belt. Carefully, he shook Hange awake.

"Shitty Glasses, wake up."

"Mmph. Why?" She curled up into a fetal position.

"Something's-" He was interrupted by the glint of a gun in the clear night.

Reacting quickly, he assumed his fighting position. "Hange, get up." He kicked behind him. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Fuck" she muttered. A shot was fired and everyone woke up. Their eyes widened at the sight of their titan-loving squad leader on the forest floor, blood staining her right pant leg.

"Mikasa! Jean! Take Hange into the wagon!" He said before charging at their attacker. He cut them in the arm when someone else grabbed him.

"Shit!" He silently hissed.

Everyone was in the wagon, wide eyed as they witnessed their captain struggle against the strangers.

Mikasa jumped from the wagon and charged at them. After finding out that she and Levi shared the same last name and that he was carrying the kin of her family, she argued with herself about accepting him. Soon, her bare fist made contact with their attacker's face. She had made her choice and accepted him again right then and there.

They lost their grip on the pregnant man, stumbling back a meter or two.

Stunned, Levi stared in disbelief at Mikasa, surprised she even bothered with saving him. Her dark eyes shone a like the black night sky, lit with rage as if saying 'just you try and fuck with him,' as if challenging them to do it again.

She began to run at them with her left shoulder facing them. Another gunshot tore through the night, echoing off the nearby trees to make the dreadful sound even louder. Mikasa stood still as the look of absolute terror, shock, and contorted pain crowded her face, now devoid of colour.  Her short black locks of hair settled down on her somewhat round face in greasy strings. Her beautiful, almond shaped eyes closing as her breathing slowed. Everyone (even the attackers) stared, shocked, as the woman who was praised to be worth one hundred soldiers fell to her knees, the overwhelming stain of crimson colouring her off white button up shirt.

She fell face-first onto the ground, the sound of dead leaves crunching beneath her almost inaudible.

Levi ran out of his attacker's grip, surprisingly finding no resistance, and ran immediately to Mikasa's side. She was already bleeding out rapidly, gasping for breath as much as she coughed up blood, the thick red substance splattering onto Levi's shirt. Levi held her head in his lap as tears spilled from his eyes.

"Take care," Mikasa coughed, "of the baby, will you? And, Levi?"

"I swear to the damned walls, do not die on me, Mikasa."

"I forgive you. I'll say hello to Eren for you." She said with tears in her eyes and a sad smile. Finally, coughing up just a little drop of blood due to the bullet ripping her left lung open, her shining black eyes dulled and glossed over, her body becoming limp in Levi's lap.

Levi let his tears fall in sadness. In anger. In pain. They might as well have shot his child too, as it felt as if they had killed the sister Levi could only wish he had. The entire forest turned quiet, save for Levi's nearly silent sobs. Slowly, he rose, gently placing Mikasa's head on the fallen leaves. He turned to face the attackers, a furious look blazing in his cold grey eyes.

"You damned sons of ungrateful bitches!" Levi shouted, landing a punch on one of the attacker's collarbone. "How dare you?! How could you?!" He didn't even notice Connie and Krista bringing Mikasa's body into the wagon. He didn't notice Jean taking care of the two other attackers, nor did he realize that he was being pulled away by Armin. Encircled with rage, Levi blindly threw more punches. Everything seemed to have happened way too quickly; the gunshot injuring Hange, the attackers nearly winning, Mikasa struggling to keep Levi out of their filthy grasp, the bullet taking her life.

The broken man could only watch as Jean whipped the reins of the two horses, watch as Krista wrapped Hange's bleeding calf, watch as Connie and Armin and Sasha wrapped Mikasa tightly in a spare blanket. By the time the small party was a mile outside of the forest, the tears stopped, although the heart wrenching grief hadn't. 

When he was just a child, his mother left before his own eyes, and he was abandoned by the man who taught him how to survive.

A few years ago, he witnessed his only friends be devoured, making him nearly numb to the pain of loss. 

Just over two weeks ago, the love of his life passed on, leaving him all alone.

Today, his would-be-sister-in-law was murdered, making him the last known Ackerman to still be alive.

But, even so, even though he wanted to end the suffering this cruel world had placed on him, he knew that he needed to keep living. Levi knew that he wasn't alone. The people on the wagon had too been challenged by death. He _knew_ that all that destruction had worn them. Yet, here they were, attempting to wiggle out of the grasp of those who hated them. Also, just how sad would the souls of his loved ones be if he took his life away before he had a chance to experience it? To experience the love, the joy, the pain, the happiness, the sadness, the struggle, the _opportunity_ that life had to offer, something his deceased family and friends hadn't had the chance to live. Levi knew there were souls around him pleading to him to live.

Should he?

Yes. 

He should.


	12. Discontinuing

I am extremely sorry to everyone who has been enjoying this fanfiction, but I will be discontinuing progress of this work as of 1 January, 2017. 

 

Thank you to all who read and commented, to all who left kudos and all who wanted this to continue. I'm sorry, but thank you for acknoledging my work. It really means a lot to me.

Thankk you for this opportunity.

 

Adieu, ever yours, &c., &c.


End file.
